Brotherly Love
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: After the events of 'Big Time Sneakers,' Mrs. Knight isn't sure what to make of it all. She tells her son what happened, and they decide to confront James and Logan about it at the dinner table later that night. Hilarity ensues.


**A/N: So after watching 'Big Time Sneakers,' this was dying to be written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but the producers are doing a great job with it this season, so I'm okay with that. **

**Brotherly Love**

Kendall flopped down on his bed. He was exhausted. He could hardly even see clearly. His eyes might be permanently damaged due to all the flashes from the paparazzi's cameras. Who knew being Jo's boyfriend could be so tiring? He heard someone knock on the door frame. He saw his mom standing there.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" Kendall asked.

"You would not believe the day I had today," Mrs. Knight remarked.

"You and me both. Why? What happened?"

Kendall noticed that his mom didn't answer right away. This worried him. Was it really that bad? What was it? Did he even want to know? Mrs. Knight was trying to figure out the best way to tell her son what happened today. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was no easy way of saying it.

"I think James and Logan like each other," Mrs. Knight blurted out.

Kendall had this 'duh' look etched on his face. "Well yeah, they're best friends! Of course they'd like each other!" he retorted.

Mrs. Knight groaned in frustration. How does a mother tell her son that two of his best friends might be…playing for the other team? Stuff like that isn't in any guide to parenting. She wasn't even sure if James and Logan…swung that way, but well, she wasn't really sure what to make of all that she walked in on earlier today.

"No, no, no! I think the two of them might like each other, like each other," Mrs. Knight explained, giving her son a knowing look.

Kendall took one glance at his mother and then burst out laughing uncontrollably. His mother rolled her eyes at her son. After being in stitches for a good thirty seconds or so, Kendall had finally regained his composure.

"You're messing with me, right? Please tell me that you're messing with me," Kendall said.

"Hear me out. First, I saw them jumping up and down holding hands. Then, I saw them hugging each other. Then, they asked to borrow my nail polish and make up. Finally, they were rolling around on the floor together," Mrs. Knight explained.

Just then something dawned on Kendall's mother. "Maybe that's why James and Camille kissed. He wanted to sabotage Logan's relationship with Camille, so he could have Logan all to himself," Mrs. Knight suggested.

Kendall was in complete hysterics. He was slapping his knee, and clutching his side because it hurt from laughing so hard.

"You're not serious, are you?" Kendall asked, ceasing his laughing long enough to get the question out.

Mrs. Knight put her hands on her hips, and wasn't even smiling the slightest bit. Kendall sobered up in a hurry.

"Get out! You're serious?" Kendall remarked.

"Hey! I'm just telling you what I saw," Mrs. Knight stated.

Kendall was in complete and utter disbelief. He was beside himself. Could it be true? Could it even be possible? But how? When did this start? How long had it been going on? No way! It couldn't be true. His mom just probably misinterpreted it.

"Mom, there's no way! I've known James and Logan since pre-Kindergarten! I think I would know if they had feelings for one another," Kendall said before snickering because he couldn't even say that with a straight face.

"Look, I'm just as shocked as you are," Mrs. Knight commented.

Mrs. Knight didn't discriminate against anyone. It didn't matter if they were fat or skinny. It didn't matter if they were young or old. It didn't matter if they were smart or stupid. It didn't matter if they were a guy or a girl. It didn't matter if they were rich or poor. It didn't matter what religion they believed in. It didn't matter what political party they belonged to. It didn't matter what race they were. It didn't matter if they were straight or gay.

She had to admit that if she was right, and they did…play for the other team, then they made for one adorable couple. It wouldn't change how she felt about them. She would still think of them as her own sons. She would still treat them as if they were.

"Mom! I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Let's just talk to them and see what they have to say," Kendall said.

XXXXX

Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the four boys were sitting at the dinner table eating. Mrs. Knight had fixed a meatloaf, Au gratin potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a green bean casserole for dinner.

"Carlos, will you pass the salt please?" Logan asked.

Carlos knitted his brows in confusion.

"Why don't you ask James? It's closer to him," Carlos replied.

"Because I'm not talking to James," Logan answered.

"You just did!" James remarked.

Logan turned to face James.

"No, I was talking to Carlos!" he exclaimed.

"Ha! Now you talked to me!" James boasted.

Logan pounded the table with his fist in frustration. The silverware clattered on the table.

"Darn it!" Logan furiously muttered to himself.

"I'm…confused," Carlos commented.

"Same here," Katie chimed in.

Kendall could be heard snickering from his seat at the table. His mother narrowed her eyes at her son. Carlos and Katie had "WTF?" looks on their faces. James and Logan stared at their respective plates of food, and fiddled absentmindedly with their silverware.

"Hey Logan, don't you just _love_ how the t-shirt James is wearing hugs his chest?" Kendall asked, barely managing to keep his composure.

"I don't get it," Carlos said.

Logan looked up only to glare at Mrs. Knight.

"You told him? How could you tell him? Mama Knight, this was all just a big misunderstanding!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, Logan and I are _not_ secretly in love!" James added.

Carlos' jaw dropped. Katie clapped her hands in excitement.

"This is better than pay-per-view!" she remarked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, thoroughly unconvinced. "The two of you are getting awfully defensive!"

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight scolded.

Logan grabbed two fistfuls of his hair. He had a sudden urge to pull his hair out he was so frustrated that the events of today were not forgotten; they had somehow managed to come back, only to blow up in his face.

"I'm getting defensive because you're being completely mental!" Logan replied, raising his voice at Kendall.

"Am I? So my mom didn't catch the two of you jumping up and down holding hands? She didn't catch you hugging? The two of you didn't ask my mom to borrow some of her nail polish and make up? My mom didn't walk in on the two of you rolling on the floor together? Do you deny that all of that happened?" Kendall questioned.

"No," James and Logan responded simultaneously, before resuming staring at their respective plates of food.

"Then you're guilty," Kendall declared.

Katie could hardly keep herself from laughing. All she had to do was look at either James or Logan, and she would start back up again.

"Aww, and you two make such a cute couple!" she gushed.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

Carlos made a time-out gesture with his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So let me get this straight. James, you and Logan have feelings for each other, and you didn't even think to tell us?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos, Logan and I do _not_ have feelings for each other!" James retorted.

"May I be excused from the table?" Logan inquired.

"What's the rush there, Logie?" Kendall asked.

James and Logan were both extremely uncomfortable. Instead of dropping it, their so-called friends just continued to egg them on. Both boys were blushing. Of the two of them, Logan looked more uncomfortable. Their plates of food remained untouched. Logan hadn't even had a chance to season his food properly. Not that he had an appetite anymore…

"Ooh! Wait until Camille hears about this!" Carlos remarked.

"No!" James and Logan shouted in unison.

Katie chuckled.

"Look at that. They even give the exact same answer at the exact same time! How cute!" she commented.

"Look, everyone's making way too big of a deal out of something that was nothing! It's not like the two of us want to rip each other's clothes off," Logan said.

"Who said anything about the two of you wanting to rip each other's clothes off?" Kendall replied, before doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, come on! It was a figure of speech!" Logan shouted.

Mrs. Knight had long since given up on trying to restore order. She had tried scolding her two kids, but to no avail. She just let all of them get it out of their systems. She had to admit though, the longer this went on, the more certain she became that there really was something between James and Logan.

"So…I can be excused from the table, yeah?" Logan asked Mrs. Knight.

"Of course, sweetie," Mrs. Knight answered.

Logan was out of his chair like a bat out of a cave. Everyone soon heard Logan slam the bedroom door shut.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Carlos asked James.

"Shut up, Carlos!" James warned.

"He's in there all alone," Katie said.

"Knock it off, Katie!" James exclaimed.

"With no one to talk to," Kendall stated.

"I'm warning you, Kendall!" James remarked.

"All angry and upset…" Kendall trailed off.

"If you don't stop right now, I'll…" James started to say.

"You'll what? Roll around the floor with me? Or do you only do that with Logan?" Kendall commented.

Carlos and Katie cracked up at Kendall's remark. James scooted his chair back from the table. The table legs scraping against the floor. He stood up in a huff.

"That's it! I don't have to take this anymore! I'm going for a walk!" James hollered.

"We were just joking around," Carlos said innocently.

"I'm not laughing here!" James yelled back.

It wasn't long before James walked out the front door and slammed it shut.

"Yeah, James and Logan so have a thing for each other," Kendall commented.

**The End**

**A/N: Yeah, so this was probably stupid. Like I said, after 'Big Time Sneakers' aired, this was just begging for me to write it, and I wanted to get it up before someone got something similar up. Bromance, romance, take this however you want. I intentionally made it vague for that very reason.**


End file.
